Minnelied
by Helen5
Summary: This is a fic that takes place right from where the season 4 finale leaves off. The fic deals with everything: Rory sleeping with Dean, Lorelai and Luke finally kissing, Ricahrd and Emily marital problems, even Jason. It is written as what I think will an


**Dedication:** All the JJs out there, Michelle (thanks for being so excited) and Ana. Of course this has to also be to all my Ofs too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters in it.

**Spoilers:** None yet, there MIGHT be some later on.

Lorelai sees Rory on the ground crying. She, for the first time, feels she does not know her own daughter. She is so disappointed in Rory and is even angry, but she doesn't want to tell her how she is wrong anymore, but she doesn't know what to say now either. She knows Rory has now realized what she has done. Slowly, she walks over to her, where Rory is covering her tearing eyes. Rory looks up at her.  
  
"I, I am..." Rory is stumbling, she takes in a deep breath to catch some air "I don't know what I was thinking" Rory then breaks down into a bigger cry.  
  
Unlike what Lorelai would normally do when Rory is stuck in a situation, she just continues to stand there over her, watching her. She looks at her daughter and best friend and is confused of why she did what she did. Rory looks up to her, and Lorelai looks into her pink, wet eyes. She knows that look; it's the look Rory had whenever she had a bad day, trouble with friends, or even received a bad mark in school, her eyes just waiting for Lorelai to say that everything was going to be ok. Normally, Lorelai would give her a big, heartfelt hug and reassure her that everything was going to be ok, but not this time. She just couldn't bring herself to saying it; she knew everything was not alright.  
  
"Come inside Rory. Take a deep breath in and take a seat inside" Lorelai tells Rory putting her hand out to help her out. Rory gets her hand gently with cold hands and, without making eye contact slowly walks inside. She wipes her eyes with her arm as she sits on the couch, trying to calm herself. Lorelai follows behind her, but does not sit down. There is an awkward silence while they both just look at the floor. Lorelai starts to get frustrated, she wants to comfort Rory, but she has too many emotions and thoughts running through her head telling her not to. She hates the way she is feeling at this moment. She wished and thought she would never have to be in this situation with her daughter, but she is and so she ignores the voices in her head and gives Rory a warm hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom," Rory tells Lorelai, breaking down into tears again, "I'm such a horrible person..."  
  
A forceful knock on the door distracts and startles them, before Lorelai can respond to her. Lorelai gets up and sympathetically looks at Rory and then opens the door. It's Luke.  
  
He is standing there at the door and immediately grows this warm smile and his eyes sparkle. Lorelai looks into his eyes, and for a moment, forgets about everything. At that second, she feels safe, like everything is going to be all right. Lorelai had never thought Luke could ever look at a person the way he was looking at her now. It was only to her blinded eyes though, that she didn't realize he had always looked at her like this. It just took her this long to finally notice it. She smiles back, and then all of a sudden reality sunk back in.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai says panicking, "The Inn!" She quickly adds remembering she has to be there.  
  
Luke notices Rory on the couch and starts to feel uncomfortable, "Should I come back later? I was just coming to tell you that Kirk is going to be fine, just a few stitches and he'll be back to his usual self. He was very relieved that he never assaulted Lulu as he thought he might. Oh but he did tell her he loved her, as the paramedics wheeled him away... it was interesting. Oh but yeah. Sookie is wondering where you went off to".  
  
"Right." Lorelai looks over to Rory then back to Luke "Thanks for coming Luke, really." She starts to smile, but then retains her straight face again. "But I think I just need to stay..."  
  
Rory cuts in, "Just one more minute, she will catch up"  
  
"Are you sure Rory?" Lorelai asks Rory.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll meet you there Lorelai?" Luke asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you there" Lorelai responds and Luke starts to walk down the steps.  
  
Luke happily walks down her lawn then he sees the chuppah. He stops and stares at it, then without even realizing it, he says aloud to himself "Finally", and contently walks down the street.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside, Lorelai walks over to Rory wanting not to go back to the Inn. Before Lorelai can say anything Rory says, "Go mom. You have to."  
  
"Oh but, Rory hunny. I should stay. I can't leave you like this..."  
  
"Please, go. Seriously mom. You HAVE to be there. This night is so important to you, and Sookie and Michael. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, you're coming with me then. I want my daughter there with me. You were so important in getting this Inn. If it weren't for you..." she trails off, and then frowns "I understand" she sighs, "Stay. You need this time"  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"No, no. It's alright." Rory goes and opens the door for her, "I'll call you tomorrow morning. Are you sure you are ok with me going?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
There is another awkward moment with them both just standing there. They both want to hug one another or say bye and goodnight as they always do. Rory just turns around and starts walking back to the living room. Lorelai gently grabs her by the arm and stops her, pulling her back to hug her. "You are still my daughter and don't forget, not matter what happens, I will always love you". They stand there hugging then Lorelai leaves.  
  
Lorelai arrives back at the Inn, she missed all the commotion and everybody is asleep, or so she thinks. Lorelai knows there is no point of going to her room yet; it is not like she will be able to fall asleep. She goes and sits down on one of the brown couches. She closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Lorelai is a mess. She feels selfish, just like Rory, all she wants right now is a big hug and for someone to tell her everything will be all right. Right now she is not convinced, she is worried that her relationship will never be the same with Rory. Lorelai opens her eyes, and standing right in front of her is Luke. Without even thinking, Lorelai jumps up from her seat and falls into his arms. They wrap their arms around each other tightly; Lorelai places her forehead on his firm shoulder. Slowly they both slowly move their heads off each other and just gaze into each other's eyes and smile.  
  
Luke leans in and gives Lorelai a soft little kiss, "Goodnight Lorelai" he whispers and starts to move away.  
  
"Goodnight Luke"


End file.
